Whispers of the Forest
by corruptedchild
Summary: Aragorn cannot sleep, and he realized that Legolas is gone. He wanders the forest to find him, eager to discover what is troubling his friend. Not exactly plot-line accurate but close enough. Just a one-shot. A/L. A few Elvish words here and there.


"I feel we should not be resting." Gimli grumbled.

Aragorn pretended not to hear him as he stirred in his rough blanket. The fabric was itchy, but his only shield from the dark and chilly mountain air.

He looked to Merry and Pippen, fast asleep yet subconsciously fighting over a single blanket, pulling from side to side. The journey to Gondor was still great. Perhaps three more days' time. The small men needed as much rest as they could get. Aragorn wondered if Gimli was just pretending to not be tired. He needed as much rest as they. He shook these thoughts to think of simpler things.

He looked to the stars, and appreciated them, for there seemed to be little beauty left behind on this brittle earth. You must notice the slightest of pleasantries. He focused on the one star that shone brighter then all around it.

"Aragorn!" Came a loud whisper.

He again pretended not to hear the dwarf as he protested on.

"I cannot sleep. How any of you can I'll never know! We must make haste. What do we accomplish by merely sitting here?" He trailed of in incomprehensible grumbles.

Aragorn began to feel irritated. "Gimli!" Gimli silenced his own mumbles for a long awaited response from Aragorn. "We need rest."

"Then why are you not asleep?"

"The hobbits. They need rest. Look to them, they sleep like newborns. Have a heart."

"Hrm." He grumbled lowly. "I suppose."

Aragorn sat up from his rest. "Goodnight friend." He rolled his eyes and laughed at the sight of Gimli already fast asleep. He it was only a matter of time before the small man gave into sleep. Aragorn did always like to be the last one asleep. It gave him comfort, and peace of mind knowing that all were safe and he could lay to rest as well.

Which is why he was rather puzzled as to why Legolas was nowhere in sight. Just a heap of blankets lay crumpled in his place. A bow and a quiver off to its side. This worried Aragorn. Not only would Legolas never wander off on his own without warning, but to leave his bow and quiver as well was plain unheard of.

Perhaps he was just exploring. He always did find comfort in the trees. He must be lingering in the forest. He could be homesick, missing Mirkwood. But if this was true he would have at least told someone.

In a slight state of panic Aragorn decided to wake Gimli.

"Gimli! Gimli!" Gimli stirred and struggled as his eyes shot open.

"What is it?! What is it?!" He snorted.

"Where is Legolas?"

Gimli shuffled around scanning the small clearing for any sign of the elf.

"Most likely skulkin' 'round the woods. Let him be." Gimli said irritably as he settled back into his slumber.

Aragorn sighed in defeat. Of course. Why would the dwarf know? He decided that he wasn't the least bit tired as he lifted himself from the ground, deciding not to take anything with him but the tunic on his back.

"Where are you?" He whispered to himself.

As he wandered slowly through the simple wood, he looked for any signs of Legolas. The smallest thing that could give him a clue. He sometimes got a very prominent feeling in his being when a friend was in danger. He would just know instantly that something was terribly wrong. He thanked the heavens that he did not have that feeling as of now.

He wandered farther then he meant to. Without a single sign of anyone in sight, he decided to turn back.

He thought of Arwen. He needed her like air. He missed her so very much, enough to crush his soul. He longed for her touch, her presence, and her simple, yet wise words of comfort. She always knew the answer in the darkest of times. And no matter what she held her hope strong to her heart. He wondered if she was alright. Had she really decided to take the journey away from Rivendell? Had the darkness taken her? These questions weighed him down, so heavy on his heart. But he would not cry. He couldn't. He could only hang on the hope that maybe one day on the slimmest of chances they will be reunited. This war had unfairly torn them apart. He had the smallest amount of faith that he would see her again. Would he ever see any of the ones he held dear ever again?

He wondered if Frodo was alright. And he suddenly felt bad for being more worried about Legolas then Frodo. He cared for the hobbit in all honesty. But if he were to lose Legolas, it would be a great loss. He suffered from loss. So much of it. When he lost Haldir at Helms Deep, all he could think of was how it wasn't fair. The man had made the conscious decision to come to their aid, to loyally honor an allegiance that once existed long ago. And he paid for it with his life. He did die honorably and thankfully not in vain. But Aragorn will never forget the final look in Haldirs eyes, and the final words that he spoke to him. Aragorn did not even have a moment to weep for him. He never did get around to it. But it was better that way. Haldir wouldn't have wanted him to cry. He would have wanted him to be strong, and fight on. So fight on he shall.

Fight on and do everything in his power to ensure that death does not take another he cares for so soon.

All of these thoughts were making him worry more and more that he would not come to find Legolas.

He could not lose him. Not so suddenly, and without any explanation.

He suddenly stumbled on something, a tree with peaking roots perhaps. He landed with a muffled thud on the forest floor, wondering if he was lost. His hand was tangled in what seemed to mass of vines. He examined and oddly enough it resembled a curtain. He lifted himself to shuffle through the curtain of leaves.

He squinted to see ahead, and saw a clearing past the remaining vines, a small one of steaming spring water with many walls of rock surrounding it. It seemed quite enclosed to any outside occurrences. The moon hung just above it, capturing all of its beauty through its glowing light. It was almost as if this place did not belong to Middle Earth at all, with all of its majestic qualities.

He saw someone rise from the steaming water, stunned at himself for not sensing their presence before.

He could only see the figures backside. Blonde hair almost white under the distinct moonlight, porcelain skin, and pointed ears slightly peaking from the fair colored hair.

He let out a sigh of relief realizing that it was Legolas. He was so glad he was safe, but something told him not to approach. He would rather sit and figure out what Legolas was doing.

Once he rose past his hair Aragorn had seen that Legolas was not clothed. His eyes darted around and found Legolas' clothing neatly folded near the edge of the water.

Aragorn did feel a little guilty peeking in on him like this, but he continued nonetheless.

Though Legolas was strong, he was also quite feminine. He had strong arms, and was always far more capable in battle than anyone else Aragorn had ever known. But now as he looked, he realized the color of is skin, and the curve of his waist and back was not something to overlook.

He could not think of Legolas this way. He knew he shouldn't. He does not think of him the same way as he thinks of Arwen. But he does cherish him deeply. He does love him. Arwen is the one who he will marry and bear his children, on the slim chance that they should both survive this war. But he could travel to the ends of the earth with Legolas. He would give him all of the love that he had never received from another.

Why he still stood watching Legolas, he didn't know. He watched as Legolas brought handfuls of water up to his shoulders to let it cascade gracefully down his arms. He held this sight to his memory. He was beautiful. Rarely has he ever seen such beauty. He would rather see this sight before him once than spend a lifetime looking up at the stars until the end of days.

He decided to let Legolas have his time alone. He would return to camp and wait for Legolas there.

He stepped backwards slowly attempting to go unnoticed. But his efforts came to no avail upon the cracking of a twig under his boot. He cursed lightly under his breath as Legolas swiftly turned his head.

"Who goes?!" Came a strong voice. "Name yourself!"

Aragorn saw no point in hiding any longer. Surely Legolas would not be angry with him.

"It is me." He emerged from the vines, softening his gaze.

Legolas shot him a questioning glance as he covered his shoulders with his hands.

Aragon chuckled at him. "Your actions are that of a woman. There is no need to hide yourself."

Legolas quickly removed his hands from his chest, exposing his broad frame. A brief moment of silence followed.

"Aragorn." His face was stern.

"Yes?"

"How long have you been watching from the shadows?"

"It matters not. I am now revealed." Aragorn shrugged.

"You would be wise not to lie."

Aragorn sighed again, seeing no point in lying. The truth was simple enough to tell.

"No more than a mere moment."

"Hn. I see." Legolas turned away from Aragorn's gaze. "Perhaps it's time I make way back to camp."

"Perhaps it is." Aragorn agreed. Legolas smiled at this.

Legolas emerged from the water, and then he realized that Aragorn's eyes were still fiercely attached to his. "Turn your eyes, Aragorn."

"If you insist." Aragorn turned. "I don't see how you can worry about where my eyes travel. We are both men." Aragorn was only saying his exact thoughts.

"Your eyes do not look as if I am a man."

Aragorn's eyes widened at this. "What do you mean?"

"Your eyes look with longing and desperation."

"Legolas. What kind of man would that make me?"

Legolas now stood in front of him, fully clothed. His hair was wet and dripping onto the fabric of his tunic. A surprisingly soft and uncalloused hand brushed the stubble on his face. "A man with a heavy heart." The look on Legolas' face was somber, and dejected.

Aragorn grabbed Legolas' hand gently and tore it away from his face. "You are mistaken."

"Aragorn. Let us talk. No harm will be done. I only wish to comfort you."

Aragorn thought for a moment. Why should he say no when he in fact wanted to say yes?

"Very well. We shall walk." Legolas followed him in agreement.

They made a short ways away in the forest, inching away from the spring.

"How did you come to find such a place?" Aragorn asked Legolas. How did Legolas know of this place? Had he traveled this mountain before? Did he come here as a child?

"I am an elf. If you ask the forest for something attainable, it will guide you."

Aragorn could accept this. He wished he could have a similar skill. "I wish I could do such things."

"But you can." He smiled. "I will show you."

Aragorn was eager to see what he was up to. He spoke of it as if the skill could be acquired in minutes.

Legolas stopped at a large trunked tree. The wood was dark, almost black. Legolas placed both hands upon the oak. "This is the white oak."

Aragorn chuckled lightly. Legolas shot him a questioning look. "What is so funny?"

"It is not white."

Legolas smiled. "Tiro." He gently tore a piece of bark from the tree to reveal bright white oak.

Aragorn now saw the black bark was simply its exterior. "Why is it covered?"

"It uses the black bark as a cover, a cover from the ways of beast and man. You cannot take from beauty that is not visible. It hides so it may grow. Only when it is too mighty for men to strike down will it shed its dark cloak."

Aragorn marveled at the newfound knowledge he held. Most never perceive him to care so much about the forest. But he was raised with the elves, how could he not? He was taught that all life is precious.

He looked closely at Legolas. His hands remained still on the tree, and Aragorn noticed a single tear glide down his face. He did not know how to react. He had never seen Legolas cry. Should he ignore it? Should he comfort him just as Legolas had comforted him? No, He could not say nothing. He needed to be a proper friend to Legolas.

"Legolas?" Aragorn swiped the single tear away and held Legolas' face in the palms of his hands. "What saddens you?"

"Please," He grasped Aragorn's wrists. "Dismiss these tears, they are meaningless."

"Legolas, look at me." He whispered. "You do not have to hide from me."

Legolas' eyes widened at this. He knew he could trust Aragorn. But he didn't know if he had it in him to speak so openly with another. Not to mention he felt absolutely terrible for making such a scene when Aragorn was the one that was in more pain than anyone else.

"I…" He paused. "I am homesick." It wasn't a complete lie.

"But that cannot be all?" Aragorn had caught the lie rather easily.

"My people. The forest. The forests are dying. This war will demolish all signs of life. It will relinquish all beauty that once existed." He was proud of himself for the semi-convincing cover up.

Aragorn knew this would naturally trouble Legolas due to his nature. But never did he think it would bring him to tears. All he could do was hold him. Legolas was stiff in his arms, but he soon accepted the embrace.

"Goheno nin, Aragorn." Legolas mumbled into his shoulder.

"There is no need for apologies. There are times when a man should not be ashamed to show his tears."

"No. It is not that." Legolas pulled away to look up at Aragorn's face. "Your troubles are heavy, and you carry many burdens. It brings me guilt knowing that you would comfort my petty sadness with such a heavy heart."

Aragorn could not deny this. He had a lot on his plate. But not so much that he could not be there for his friend.

"It matters not, no deserves such solitude. I am here."

Legolas lightly touched the necklace that always hung around Aragorn's neck, as it shined in the moons light. "Le hannon, Aragorn."

"Of course." Still Legolas fiddles with the shining pendant.

"I have never properly thanked you, Legolas." Aragorn smiled.

"For what?"

"You retrieved my pendant… Did you believe me dead?" He inquired.

"At first I denied it. You could not have fallen to your death so easily. I have never seen you to be so weak. But as time went on I thought maybe… you were really gone."

"You did not wear it?"

"I could not. You had to return." He whispered. "And I know… It is from your lady. I could never keep such a thing."

"Legolas…" Aragorn was wondering where Legolas was going with this.

"Do you miss her?"

Aragorn let out a sound of defeat. "Yes. I miss her… With all that I am." Aragorn's eyes were closed.

Legolas nodded. "I will wait for the day that I see the two of you reunited."

Aragorn could see Legolas' resolve falter. He had no meaning in his words. They were nothing but just that… words.

"Legolas. Your tongue betrays your heart."

"No! That is not true. I wait! I wait for the day I see you smile." He sobbed. "And if that smile should be for her, then so be it. If she is worthy of your love, then I want to see you together with her."

"I smile. I smile for all of the days I have with you." A light touch was placed on Legolas' cheek.

"Do not give me false hope, Aragorn."

"I do no such thing. Do you think that I would ever be with anyone knowing that it hurts you so?"

"That is just it." Legolas laughed. "Who am I to hold you back? You deserve all of the happiness in the world. Why should your heart become so confused? Do you love her or not?"

"I love her! Yes, I love her Legolas." Silence hung in the air like death. "… So what am I to do with this obscure love that I hold for _you_?"

"What?" Legolas looked to Aragorn's eyes and stared into them deeply.

"What am I to do when I love you as well? I want to give you all of the love that you deserve. I don't want you to ever have to be alone as you have been your whole life. You may be a prince, but I can see the constant sadness in your eyes. The solitude that you carry on your back."

Tears now flowed freely from Legolas' eyes, yet his gaze was cast down to the forest floor.

"Legolas." Aragorn gripped his chin lightly to lift his head. "Enough tears."

He pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Legolas' breath hitched, and his heart instantly jumped to life, beating rapidly in his chest. He wrapped his arms around Aragorn's neck and could not help but deepen the kiss. Aragorn pulled Legolas to him tightly. He gripped him so tight, as if he would disappear in an instant.

Legolas pulled away from him with much effort. He caught his breath quicker than Aragorn.

"Aragorn, sa farn palan."

"Legolas, it does not have to be this way."

"No in elenath hîlar nan hâd gîn." Aragorn's heart ached at his words. He did not have to remain alone. Time will only tell their fate. "We cannot."

"Legolas." He took a deep breath. "Le melon."

Legolas closed his eyes tightly. "Do not say things that you do not mean."

"Legolas look at me!" He forced him to look at him. "I haven't the slightest idea as to what is to come in the far future. But now I am here. With you. And I am not leaving you."

Legolas hated himself for allowing these tears. "I cry like that of a woman."

"Nonsense. Even the mightiest of warriors must realize what they feel."

Legolas laughed. "Am I this mighty warrior you speak of?"

"But who else?" Aragorn tangled a strand of Legolas' hair in his fingertips.

"Hantale." Legolas muttered.

"Let us sit. There are many stars."

They sat huddled against the white oak. Aragorn held Legolas tightly in his arms. Time passed and Aragorn became tired. He did not want sleep to claim him. Not while Legolas was still vulnerable. He wanted to make sure he was safe.

"Legolas?" No answer. "Legolas?"

Of course. Fast asleep. And now Aragorn would happily join him.

Nights of this kind of peace were so rare; he had no choice but to cherish every moment of it.

He dreaded his wake in the morning, but then remembered that Legolas' face would be the first he would look upon. Then it all didn't seem so troublesome.


End file.
